Samurai Dreams
by ApricotSamurai
Summary: Modern Sendai, Date Masamune has reoccurring dreams of himself as a Samurai. His caretaker, Katakura Kojuro, suspects nothing, as Masamune doesn't want him to know. Kojuro is his caretaker, his loyal retainer. The only one always there for him... KOMASA
1. Dreams

There were stars everywhere. Was he dreaming? Usually he saw those battles. And that specific one. That one with the most casualties. His dreams were more nightmares then anything. Then why were there stars. They glittered past his one-eyed vision, some too bright for the darkness. Masamune felt his stomach almost pull against him, and he doubled over in pain. A voice suddenly snapped at him, and he seemed to fall into cold water. He writhed in its coldness, trying to stay above surface, but he strangely suddenly had heavy armor on. Swords were at his belt, and it all weighed him down. He couldn't stay above the surface, and soon, the cold water enveloped him.

He was sweating profusely as he sat up quickly, single eye opened wide in fear. The room was dark, and for a minute, Masamune thought he might still be dreaming. He shakily got up, wearing only some sweatpants as he made his way to the window. He tore open the blinds, the sun practically blinding him. He saw the modern city of Sendai in all its glory, and sighed. He leaned his forehead against the window, staring down at the street. He touched his right eye, plucked out when he was very little. He quickly grabbed the daily eye patch he wore to cover it, not even needing a mirror to do so. He didn't bother changing, just wobbling out of his room into the hallway. He sniffed at the air, smelling breakfast. Coming into the large kitchen, he found his caretaker cooking on the stove. Masamune smirked, creeping softly behind him. But just as he was about to pounce, the man cooking said bluntly,

"Masamune-sama, please sit down while I finish your breakfast."

Masamune's face fell, and he grumbled,

"Kojuro, you're no fun at all…!"

Kojuro looked back at Masamune, fixing his glasses and giving Masamune a fake smile, then going back to the stove. Masamune scoffed, sitting down at the table. He leaned his torso on it, staring at Kohuro's back. Tilting his head, Masamune asked,

"What exactly are you making?"

Kojuro didn't answer; he simply turned, and shoved a plate full of food in Masamune's face. It looked to be a giant omelet, wish sausage on the side. Masamune blinked stupidly, pointing out,

"You really think… I'll eat _all_ of that?"

Folding his arms, the older man said bluntly,

"You need to keep your strength up, Masamune-sama. Especially when your baseball tournament is coming up…"

He turned back to the stove, beginning to obsessively clean it. Masamune resisted the urge to scowl at Kojuro, instead grabbing a fork and shoving a large mouthful of omelet into his mouth. Like always, it was delicious, and it would be a shame to leave anything behind. He usually ate every scrap of food Kojuro fed him. So, once he was finished, he laid back in the chair and sighed contentedly. He glanced at Kojuro's back, eye softening. This man had always been with him. Masamune couldn't fathom life without him. It was unthinkable. AS he was daydreaming, Kojuro suddenly said,

"Masamune, your lunch has been made, so hurry up and get dressed. Or you'll be late, and you'll probably won't be able to go to practice this evening."

Chuckling, Masamune turned his gaze to look at the clock, saying,

"I still got time-"

Oh, apparently he didn't.

"Shit!"

He leaped up, practically tripping over the end of his long pants. He snapped at Kojuro,

"Why didn't you tell me it was that time?"

Kojuro sighed, growling in a calm tone,

"I _told_ you to get ready because you were going to be late. I just figured you know what time it was."

Masamune flipped him the middle finger, dashing into his room to change into his school uniform. Him and Kojuro went to the same school, though Kojuro was two years ahead of him. The walk to school was the quietest part of his day, just walking with Kojuro.

Alone.


	2. Here's a question

Masamune shouldered his bag, quickly walking out the door with Kojuro hot on his heels. Living close to the school had its benefits, though Kojuro mainly insisted upon it. Mostly for the reason Masamune could never keep proper track of time. His young lord was late lately the past few days more often than before. It worried Kojuro. But he wouldn't ask about it just yet. He would let Masamune tell him first. And the younger man always broke down before Kojuro asked. He watched Masmune walk, with that little saunter in his step despite the time. Kojuro thought everything about Masmaune was fascinating. It seems he had been slightly smitten ever since the young man had been robbed of his eye, as he just continued chugging on like a train. Only stopping here and there for important things. Yes, Masamune was like a train. Kojuro chuckled at his own comparison, and Masmune heard. He snapped tiredly,

"What are you laughing about?"

With an amused smile, Kojuro said,

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Not convinced, Masamune turned around so that he was walking backwards and facing Kojuro. He hissed, a smirk pulling up a side of his mouth,

"Usually your laughs either involve me or what you have planned for me later. So, I kind of like to know whatever you chuckle about. You see?"

Giving him points for figuring it out, Kojuro explained with a small grin,

"I compared you to a train, Masamune-sama."

Masamune raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eye, scowling as he stuttered,

"A-a train? How am I like a train?"

But just as Kojuro was about to respond, his eyes widened and he said quickly,

"Masamune-sama, please watch out-!"

Masmaune spun around, but his nose collided with a taller man with a hard chest. Masamune wobbled backwards, stars in his eyes as the taller man laughed,

"Watch where you're going, Masamune!"

Kojuro looked up from checking if Masamune had a bloody nose or not, and hissed with narrowed eyes,

"Motochika, I'd watch where _you're_ going, as well. Seems as if you were just standing there, waiting. Hmm?"

Motochika winked with his single eye, an eye patch over his left one. His school uniform blazer was open, revealing a purple shirt underneath. He looked at Masamune, saying,

"Sorry, man, hope I didn't break your nose?"

Masamune glared angrily at him, but said nothing as he held his nose and let his eye tear up slightly. Kojuro spoke up with a sigh,

"Good morning, then. What are you doing here at this time, still not into school?"

"Probably the same reason as dear Masamune here. Overslept?"

Chuckled Motochika, shrugging his shoulders innocently. Masamune finally snapped playfully, his nose looking a bit off,

"_Maybe_ if you were there ealier my nose wouldn't be hurting like hell, ya damn pirate!"

Motochika glowered at Masmaune, leaning forwards and folding his arms. He glanced at Kojuro, knowing he couldn't do anything while that man overlooked the scene like a hawk. Letting out a large, sigh, Motochika tunred away. He spied two people up ahead, and ran towards them excitedly, shouting,

"Hey! Ieyasu! Mitsunari! Wait for me!"

Masamune and Kojuro watched him go, and Masamune said with a scoff,

"Well, what a pleasure smashing into that ogre this morning."

Kojuro tapped him on the head with a book, saying,

"Despite that run-into, there's no need to be overly rude about it, my lord."

Masamune looked at him, blue eye curious. He asked,

"Hey, Kojuro?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

Masamune looked at the man, then at the scar along his cheek. Kojuro had gotten that getting Masamune out of a fight a long time ago, when he was still a rambunctious little brat. Kojuro looked at him, wondering where Masamune's question was. Then the younger man finally asked,

"Why do you call me your _lord_? We're not in the old times, you know?"

Kojuro's eyes widened and he looked almost past Masamune. He wondered, too, why he called Masamune that. So he said,

"I'm not certain, but I just do."


	3. Hints

Masamune plopped down in his seat for the day, right by the window. Since Kojuro was in a different grade, it would be a whole day until he say him again. Masamune looked out the window and sighed. Wait, why was he sighing like a princess in a tower. He slapped his cheeks, putting his head on his desk and groaning. It was a warm yet chilly day outside, dur to the sun escaping behind the clouds. Masamune thought it was perfect weather. All he wanted to do was go home into his dark room and fall asleep. Yeah, a perfect sleeping day. The thought of sleep alone made him drowsy, and soon, his head was nodding and his eyes slowly closing. A voice called as a hand slapped his back,

"Hey, one-eye, wake up!"

Startled, Masamune gave a low grunt as he turned around in his seat. A young man sat there, his brown, ginger hair held back by a camouflage patterned bandana. He had tattoos on his face, looking like green paint smears. He stared at Masamune, saying as he leaned his elbows on the desk,

"Remember when you fell asleep in class the other day? I don't think teach would take too kindly with that."

The mention of their teacher brought an unsettling shiver down Masamune's spine. He pleaded to the young man behind him, spinning in his seat,

"Hey, Sasuke, do your friend a favor and cover for me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously. He then glowered, pointing out,

"You want to skip, don't you. And I'm not your buddy. You're my Lord's rival, remember?"

He smirked, leaning back in his chair to playfully stare at Masamune. Masamune simply blinked in surprise, turning back to face the front. There is was again. Sasuke called Yukimura his "lord", too. Why was that? Kojuro did it to him, and Sasuke said it to Yukimura. Leaning on his elbows, Masamune bit his lip. It was strange. Why did he just notice it now? It mustn't be anything new… But the thought perplexed Masamune greatly. Deciding he shouldn't skip after all, Masamune leaned his chin on his desk, waiting for class to start.

Lunch was one of Masamune's favorite part of the day, besides going home or to baseball practice. Usually he sat with some of his friends, but today his mind was muddled, so he'd rather sit alone. Up on the roof, he sat in the sun, finishing up some of Kojuro's homemade rice balls. He sighed contentedly, patting his stomach. Closing his eyes, Masamune let the breeze ruffle his hair and caress his face. Just as he was drifting into sleep, a voice said, sounding amused,

"I thought I'd find you up here."

Masamune's eyes opened, and he saw Kojuro coming through the door to the roof. Jumping up, Masamune pulled up his pants to hide the showing of dark blue boxers that Kojuro oh so hated. Straightening himself up, Masamune stuttered,

"Wh-what're you doing up here?"

Holding up his own bento box, Kojuro said bluntly, walking over to his young lord,

"I'm having my lunch, same as you."

"But I have to leave in like, 10 minutes."

Protested Masamune, pursing his lips. He enjoyed spending time with Kojuro, no matter how much he faked it. The older man shrugged his shoulders, taking out some of his own rice balls. At the sight of them, Masamune gulped down some drool. Turning away, he looked out over the school grounds. As Kojuro ate, they both were silent. For Masamune, it felt quite awkward, and he frowned. _Why_ was it awkward? Why was just Kojuro's presence enough to make him quiet? As if sensing his discomfort, Kojuro asked,

"You're troubled."

Automatically denying it due to his pride, Masamune snapped back bluntly,

"I'm not. You're imagining it."

Kojuro let out an exasperated chuckle, saying matter of factly,

"Masamune, I can tell when you're in different moods. I helped raise you, more so than your own mother."

Masamune flinched, though he knew Kojuro didn't regret saying that. They both knew it was true. Finally giving up, Masamune grumbled a bit pathetically,

"I'm getting confused by things that I didn't notice a while ago. Like… how you call me your Lord. And that Sasuke calls Yukimura _his_ lord… I don't understand why! We're not in ancient Japan!"

He ran his hands through his hair, tugging at it a little bit in frustrations before letting his hands fall to his sides. Kojuro looked up at him, surprised. He finished his rice ball before standing up beside Masamune. He asked a bit tentatively,

"Have you had any reoccurring dreams as of late? I have only been told bits and pieces of hints about our situation from a… mysterious source."

He stared at Masamune, stern gold eyes full of honest worry. Masamune glanced at him, his own single blue eye flashing in surprise. He then nodded, saying,

"Yeah. I have…"

"Tell me."

Said Kojuro sternly, gaze never leaving Masamune. Looking down at the school grounds below, Masamune began,

"I'm… standing in a battlefield. There's bodies everywhere and the ground is stained red… I've never seen so many bodies, Kojuro. And I'm wearing armor. It's so heavy. Someone is standing behind me, but I can't turn and look. Then there's stars everywhere, like I'm traveling through time. I fall into water, and I sink 'cause the armor is too heavy… I black out, like I'm dead…"

His shoulders trembled, and he added,

"It doesn't sound like much of a nightmare, but when I'm seeing it in my head… I have to wake up."

Kojuro was silent for a couple minutes, then he inquired simply,

"You know your namesake, Date Masamune, correct?"

"Sure. I know _of_ him, but haven't bothered to look him up…"

Masamune said bluntly. The bell suddenly rang, signaling classes to start. Kojuro said simply, walking away,

"Look him up. To every detail."


	4. Can't change history

Masmaune went straight to the archive room in his building, locking the door after him. He looked at the shelves of books, some very old, seeming ancient. He had no idea why Kojuro wanted him to look up that Masamune character for. But, it was his namesake, and Kojuro sounded like it was more than a namesake. As he let a bundle of scrolls fall onto his desk, Masamune coughed. Suddenly, he spied something deep into the bookshelf from where he got the scrolls. It was a thick leather bound volume, the Date clan crest gold embroidered on the cover. And that was it. Looking at the back, Masamune found nothing. Frowning, Masamune had half a mind to put it back on the shelf. But it seemed to vibrate in hishands, sending a tingle up his spine. Sitting down hesitantly, Masamune put the book carefully on the desk. He opened up the first page, reading aloud,

"Date Masamune, the one eyed dragon…"

He flipped slowly through the pages, coming upon a section of the samurai lord's younger life. His eye widened, finding it almost mirrored to his own. His own mother found him unfit to do anything. She often came by the apartment only to criticize him and once she tried to poison him. And his younger brother… Masamune clenched a hand into a fist, knowing the feeling of being an unappreciated older son. This samurai lord… why were they similar in that? That was stranger than the fact they had both lost their eyes to small pox. But… this Masamune had a retainer, named Kojuro. Glancing at the door, Masamune bit his lip. He had a Kojuro, too. He wasn't exactly a retainer, but, he was always by his side. He gripped the edges of the book tightly, progressing into the book. He almost choked, seeing that the samurai lord's father had been kidnapped and then Masamune had killed him. Almost dropping the book, Masamune leaned back in his chair. That hadn't happened to him. What if… it did?

The door to the study suddenly burst open, and Kojuro came in, exclaiming,

"Masamune, your father!"

_Oh no…_

Horror filled Masmune's head, and he stuttered out,

"Kojuro… don't tell me he…"

Kojuro saw the open book, eyes widening. But he looked back to Msamune, saying,

"Your father… is being held captive by the Keyama Yakuza…"

Gaze flipping to the open book, Masamune realized how close the two names were. In history, the Hatakeyama were the kidnappers, and here it was the Keyama… Masamune got up, but his knees buckled and he fell forwards.

"Masamune!"

Kojuro leapt towards him, anxiety piqued. He asked,

"You read it, didn't you? The book?"

Masamune simply nodded, covering his mouth with a trembling hand. Why was this making him so terrified? Well, his life had started off shitty enough, and now this… Was that book his own future? He knew Motochika hung around with a small guy named Ieyasu, but… Kojuro snapped him out of his thought, saying hurriedly,

"The Keyama intend to kill your father! He said to come, that he had a solution."

But Masamune mumbled, standing up shakily,

"What if…"

"Forgive me, my lord…!"

Masamune abruptly felt a hard, back handed slap across his face, and he fell back into the desk chair. Holding his cheek, Masmaune glared at Kojuro, the fire back in his eyes. Bowing his head, Kojuro snapped,

"You are not the Masamune of the past! You can change your own history!"

Masamune glared at Kojuro's hunched form, standing up. Despite his intimidating stature now, fear licked at the back of his mind. Many things were parallel to the daimyo Masamune. Something bad could happen.

The car seemed stuffier than usual as Kojuro drove to the meeting spot. This Yakuza group had history with Masamune's father, mostly because he beat them to the ground in superiority. So they wanted sweet revenge. Frowning as he looked out the window, Masamune felt a comfort in the city lights. He had lived here most of his life, except for the one year of living in some deserted town miles away from Sendai. Kojuro turned the car into an empty parking lot, going down into the depths of the development. Masmaune knew there was a gun in the glove compartment, but he knew Kojuro would scold him for trying to get it. They finally came to the last level of the parking development, and Kojuro parked the car. A ways off was a small group of men, standing there, waiting. Masamune recognized his father in the center of them, head held high despite the situation. Masamune and Kojuro got out of the car, but Masamune dared to linger and grab the handgun, putting it in his pocket. He briskly walked over to the men, Kojuro following close behind. Masamune's father watched him approach, jaw tightening. Masamune called out to the men,

"Let him go, you bastards."

One of the men, with his suit collar up and a dark red tie undone, stepped forwards. He had dark hair slicked back, and scar over the right side of his lip. He growled,

"You're his son, huh? What are you gonna do about us with that eye, hmm?"

Kojuro was about to say something, but Masamune marched right up to the Yakuza, snarling in his face like a dragon,

"I can do a lot with this eye. Like punch one of _yours_ out."

The man laughed and Masamune's father closed his eyes. The rest of the Yakuza chuckled, and their leader spat playfully,

"How old are you, kid? Nineteen? Respect your elders, huh?"

He pushed Masamune back roughly, but Kojuro was there to stop him from falling. Rearing up at the Yakuza, Masamune snarled,

"Son of a-"

"Masamune."

Looking at his father, Masamune's eye widened. He didn't say anything, but let the older man continue;

"Masamune, you must kill me to kill them."

Getting that shake back in his legs, Masamune asked feebly,

"Wh-what?"

He gave his father a sheepish smile, adding,

"You can think of something to get out of this mess! I can help you, too! I-"

But now his father sounded angry as he said,

"No! That won't solve anything for the future."

"But I need to have a different history than him!"

Masaune cried, desperate now. His father stopped, then glanced at Kojuro, who nodded.

"My son, you can never have a different history than him. Because you are him. Don't worry, your future isn't so bleak as you make it seem to be."

But Masamune protested more, shouting,

"No! NO!"

"So it, Date Masamune!"

Roared his father, anger and sadness in his voice. The Yakuza stood there, quite confused as this went on. Finally, with great reluctance, Masamune took the gun from his pocket. His hands trembled, but finally steadied as he saw his father's peaceful expression. Then, he took the gun, and shot him. As the yakuza stood there, stunned, Masamune took out him the rest, which was all in all three. He didn't give them time to react. Kojuro didn't need to lift a finger. AS Masamune stared with a wide, horrified eye at the body of his father, he fell to his knees. After letting out a choked sob, he screamed, burying his face in his hands.


End file.
